Konoha Academy
by GYBoba
Summary: Naruto moves to Konoha with Iruka and attends a school called Konoha Academy. (sasunaru) highschool fic! (bad summary)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Welcome to Konoha Academy

Thanks for reading my story. This is my first time making one. Hopefully you like it. (not sure if the words are a good size... I'm writing this on my phone so... enjoy)

* * *

Naruto lazily stepped out of the car and closed the door. "Iruka-sensed," Naruto moaned," Can't I just stay home today?" he whined as he slowly walked toward the school building with Iruka following behind.

"Now, now Naruto," Iruka said with a sigh. "It's the first day of school, of course you have to go. Besides, you're new in this area, so this is a good opportunity to make some friends."

"But I already have some. Remember that one kid at the apartment with the scarf? What's his name again? Konohamama? Konobabara? Komohamaro?"

"It's _Konohamaru_ and he's in elementary school. By friends, I meant someone your age. Besides, if you can't even remember his name, he's not your friend."

"Oh yeaaaaah," Naruto said," see I do remember his name. Komohomoru!"

"It's Konohamaru." Iruka said as rolled his eyes. "Just be quiet already and get inside."

Naruto shrugged a whatever-shrug and stepped inside the building.

* * *

Naruto stared blankly at the room he entered.( Iruka left after he dropped Naruto off at the main entrance. Iruka went to some place he was supposed to meet some other teacher who worked at the school he worked at/ Naruto's school. Naruto was new in the Konoha district. He only moves there because his foster parent, Iruka had been offered a job as a teacher.)

Besides the doors Naruto just came from, the room was completely empty, except for two other doors one foot apart from each other. Both doors had labeled signs on them. The door to the left said boys, while the one to the right said girls.

Naruto stood there for about two more seconds, shrugged, then headed for the door labeled boys.

"Welcome to Konoha Academy!" A boy at a table greeted with a huge smile. The boy had a short bowl haircut and huge eyebrows. He was wearing a school uniform that said 2, so he was also a sophomore like Naruto. The smiling kid was sitting next to an older guy that looked exactly like him, but a lot older. "Hi!" The boy shouted. "My name is Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee. The man who is sitting next to me is Gui-sensei."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto. Err, do you know what I'm supposed to do now?"

"Right now you should head over to the table that is labeled the grade you are in and get your class schedule. Then just wait till classes start." Lee said with another blindingly white grin.

Naruto smiled back at him. "Thanks," he said as he walked towards the 'U' table. The table in front of him was full of papers. Sitting on the table was a man who was also wearing a school uniform that had a two on it. The guy was eating a bag of chips. Another guy was leaning against the wall. He had brown hair and triangles on his face, also wearing a uniform that said '2'on it.

The man sitting down stuffed a handful of chips in his mouth before asking," Last name?"

"Uzimaki."

The guys on the wall came down to the pile of papers and picked out the one that had my name on it while the guy sitting kept eating chips. "Hey, I'm Kiba." Kiba said with a half smile. "This is Choji."

"Hi." Choji mumbled with a mouth full of chips.

"I'm Naruto."

"You new in the area? I don't remember your cute face from last year."

A vein popped out from his temple. 'Since when do guys think other guys are cute?' Naruto thought in his head."Yeah, I just moved here." he said trying to not sound irritated.

"Mm, well hopefully we see each other again." Kiba said in a flirtatious voice, followed by a wink. Naruto awkwardly steeped away from Kiba and sighed.

"Yeah…" he replied and walked away. Once Naruto was out of Kiba's sight, he ran as fast as he could. 'Was that guy flirting with me? This school is so weird. And why are there no girls. What happened to that pink haired girl I met yesterday at the market? She said she went to this school t-' Naruto's thought disappeared as he fell down with a thud. After one or two seconds, he notices a warm body under him.

"Watch where you're going, Dobe." The guy Naruto laid on top of said with a glare.

"What did you call me, teme?" Naruto said as he got back up and dusted himself off.

The guy on the floor also got up and dusted himself off. Then he looked at Naruto with a smirk and put his hands back in his pockets, trying to look cool, which he did. " I said watch where you're going, dobe."

"Bastard! I'm gonna beat you up!" Naruto shouted as he threw a punch to the guy in front of him, but it was caught by Iruka's hand.

"Naruto!"

"Iruka-sensei. I thought you were with that one teacher somewhere?"

" It ended, but just because you think I'm not here doesn't mean you can go and punch other people."

"But sensei, he-"

"No buts."

"But-"

"No buts"

"But-"

"Detention. For a week."

"But-"

"Two weeks!" Iruka said as Naruto's mouth dropped lower. Iruka walked away annoyed.

"Iruka-sensei s unfair. It was the jerk's fault anyway."

Iruka must have atomic hearing because he heard what Naruto said and shouted," Three weeks," from down the hall," for both of you."

At that, Naruto screamed," WHATT!?" and Sasuke's eyes widened. Making sure Iruka was out of sight, Naruto whispered, "Teme, this is all your fault."

"Says you." Sasuke said with a glare and walked away.

* * *

'That guys such an idiot.' Sasuke thought in his head as he headed towards his first period class

* * *

Naruto practically stomped to his first period class. "Stupid bastard. Stupid detention. Mean Iruka-sensei. Annoying flirt from the morning. Gosh I'm so mad!" he mumbled to himself as he made his way to his first period class, ignoring all of the weird looks and stares he received.

Naruto opened the classroom door and entered the room. The first thing he saw was a raven haired boy sitting on desk in the middle of the room. His chin rested on his hand. Onyx eyes staring at the door Naruto entered. " You!" Naruto screamed at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "Idiot."

* * *

That's the end of chapter 1.

It's not really that funny and is sort of boring, but it'll get better later on. Hopefully...

You should review ;). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading the first chapter. I know I'm posting this a little early, but… I couldn't wait to for some reason. Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Konoha Academy part 2**

* * *

Naruto's day couldn't get any longer and it's only been halfway through. So far his day went like this:

1: Having a _guy_ flirt with him

2: Getting detention because of this one jerk named Sasuke

3: Finding out he has most classes with him

4: Finding out he has most classes with that flirt (Kiba)

5: Finding out that the girls are _nowhere_ to be found. For some reason, in this school the girls and boys separate the building in half. The boys get one half while the girls get the other, but they share gym and lunch together.

Naruto sighed as he made his way to the lunchroom. This day couldn't have gotten more slow. "Hey Narutooooo!" Lee shouted from across the lunchroom. Oh yeah, he has two classes with Lee.

Naruto's eyes brightened and a smile over powered his face. Lee was one of his new friends at the school. "Hey Lee!" Naruto shouted back to Lee from across the lunch room as he headed towards Lee while waving.

"I LOVE SCHOOL. I get to meet new people, I get to see Gui-sensei, AND I get to see the love of my life, Sakura-san." Lee spoke with a pleasure sigh as he tilted his head and smiled at a pinked haired girl.

* * *

Sakura felt a chill creep down her back as Lee continued to stare.

"Does anyone else feel kind of creeped out right now?" Sakura ask her blonde and raven haired friend.

The blonde shrugged and jumped up in excitement when she saw Sasuke enter the cafeteria. "Look, look it's Sasuke! How do I look? Do I look fine? How's my hair?" she asked continuously and impatiently."Sasuke-kun!" She called over. Sasuke turned to the blonde and glared then turned away and headed towards a table where barely anybody sat.

" .God. He looked at me! Did you see that Sakura?" The blonde asked excitedly while keeping her cool.

"I'm sooo jelly of you Ino." Sakura said with excited yet mad face. "What about you Hinata?" Sakura asked as she turned to the raven haired girl.

"Yeah." Hinata replied softly, but her eyes were fixed on Naruto and she started blushing.

* * *

Naruto looked in the direction Lee was staring. "Oh, that's the pink haired girl from the market. Guess she really does go to this school." Naruto mumbled, but Lee couldn't hear him because he was to awe strucked in Sakura's presence.

"Hey Naruto, hey Lee." A loud voice called from behind Naruto's back. It was Kiba and Choji from the morning. Following behind them was a guy with a pineapple looking pony tail. His hands in his front pockets and hunching his back. Naruto noticed that he was that one guy in the corner at the back in his homeroom class.

Kiba and Choji sat down, the other guy following behind. "School is so troublesome." The guy complained. He gave a tired sigh and rested his chin in the palm of his left hand.

"Don't be so grumpy Shiko-twan." Kiba said with a weird laugh and grin.

"Don't call me that stupid." Shikamaru replied.

"So your name is Shiko-twan huh." Naruto interrupted with a straight face while Kiba laughed really loud.

"It's Shikamaru and I can tell why you and Kiba are friends." Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes.

"Kiba and I aren't friends. We don't even talk to each other." Naruto said.

"Hey!" Kiba said with a pout then started smirking. "We'll be _good _friends later _Naru-chwan_." Kiba blew a kiss to Naruto and winked.

Naruto started shivering. "Fine, we're friends, but _never_ do that again."

Sasuke walked by their table and mumbled," Idiots."

A vein returned at Naruto's temple. "I hate that kid. He's so, ugh. The way he just goes around school like he's the only one that matters. So annoying." Naruto said irritatingly.

"Naruto, you know who you're talking about. That's _Uchiha_ Sasuke. Compared to us, he _is_ the only one who matters. Plus, he is the most popular guy in school. If any of the girls here heard you talking about him like that, they'd pummel you to death." Kiba said.

"I don't care if he's popular or not, I still hate him." Naruto mumbled as he glared at Sasuke.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting next to an eyebrow-less, dark red-haired guy. Sasuke and the redhead sat in silence.

The redhead interrupted the silence by saying," Sasuke, that blonde guy is glaring at you." In monotone.

"Don't care Gaara. That guy is an idiot." He replied

Gaara shrugged and the table went back to silence.

* * *

"So Naruuuuuuto," Kiba said with an evil grin," you said you're new in town right?" Kiba started to silently chuckle.

"Yeaaah… why?" Naruto replied in a nervous voice while slowly backing away from Kiba until he bumped Lee.

"Because," Kiba paused and started playing with his fingers while looking down," I was thinking that we could show you around, you know, Konoha."

Naruto semi sighed in relief. "Sure, I'll ask Iruka-sensei."

"Iruka, what does he have to do with this?"

"Iruka-sensei is my foster parent."

"Ohhhh I see. Well, if he says yes then let's go right after school."

"Err, about that," Naruto paused while Kiba looked at him weird," you see, I have detention, so maybe, after that?" Kiba raised one eyebrow

"How do you get detention on the first day of school?"

"Well, you know Sasuke right?"

"No, really?" Kiba said sarcastically.

"Shut up, anyways, in the morning he called me an idiot so I was about to punch him in the face, but Iruka stopped me and gave me and him detention for 3 weeks."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto funny. "You tried to punch Sasuke? Good thing Iruka stopped you. If he didn't you'd have been beat up by over a hundred girls by now. "

"Hahaha, I love you!" Kiba shouted. "How stupid can you get?"

"Shut up dog face." Naruto told Kiba.

"Don't call me that!" Kiba said with a pout.

"Don't call me stupid."

"Fox face."

"Dog breath."

"Idiot."

"Creep."

"It's all right girls, you're all idiots." Shikamaru interrupted, while Choji laughed.

"What are you laughing at fa-"Naruto got pummeled to the ground by Kiba and Shikamaru's eyes grew big as he dropped his fork. What are you doing, let go of me!"

"Whatever you do, never call Choji the f-word." Kiba and Shikamaru said simultaneously in a low voice so Choji couldn't here.

"What were you just about to call me?" Choji asked as he gripped the chip bag so tight, it bursted open.

Naruto gulped,"Nothing, I wasn't about to say anything, Choji."

"Thought so." Choji said with a smile and continued eating lunch.

"But anyways, I'd love it if you'd show me around."

"Yeah, sure. Me and Shiko-twan will be here after your detention."

"Mkay and I'm going to go to class now, wanna come since we all have the next class together?"

"Sure." Everyone replied to Naruto except for Lee and got up and headed towards their fifth period class.

"Shorty," Kiba told Naruto to restart their argument

"Baka," Naruto replied as everyone left the cafeteria.

* * *

Lee watched Sakura get up and leave the lunchroom. "Anyways, Naruto, you wanna-"Lee turned his head back to the table. "Where'd everyone go?"

* * *

Sooo… that was that.

Every Tuesday I'll try to post a new chapter. Thanks for reading.

Review and suggest some stuff? I'll write the chapters a little longer next time.

BAII!


	3. Chapter 3

**Whoo! I got my first review!**

**And… I lied to you guys about posting one every Tuesday. I'm going to actually try to post one every Friday or every other Friday**

**Anyways ways, here's the third chapter**

**(I don't own Naruto….)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Detention

Naruto's fifth and sixth period finally ended. Time for his last period with a guy named Kakashi. Class started about 30 minutes ago and the teacher was still a no show. It didn't really bug him that much because he wasn't a real English fan, but thirty minutes was a lot of time. "Ano, Kiba? Where's the teacher?"

"Oh Kakashi, he's probably walking around the school somewhere, I don't know." Kiba mumbled tiredly and went back to sleep on his desk. The drops of drool a minute ago turned into a puddle.

"Yo!" A white haired guy called from the door. He had an orange book in his hand and a navy blue turtle neck sweater that covered his mouth. The white haired man wore black pants and a beige trench-coat over his turtle neck.

"Mm, Kakashi's here?" Kiba asked as he yawned. Half of Kiba's face was wet from his drool. "Ah, why am I wet?"

Naruto rolled his eyes at Kiba. 'That's my teacher?' Naruto thought in his head then randomly screamed, "Ah!" and jumped up from his seat. "You're late!"

"Babies."

"What?"

"On my way here, there was this flying baby that was peeing everywhere, so I had to change my clothes and dance."

"Oh, I see. Babies."

"Yup, babies."

"Naruto, don't listen to him." Shikamaru interrupted

"Yeah, he's lying. He was just being lazy and didn't wanna come here on time," Kiba said," You must be an idiot to actually believe him."

"Don't be so mean Kiba-kun," Kakashi said with a pouty face, or that's at least what the eyes showed. "At least you had a good sleep."

"Yeah, sure."

"Anyways class, I'm supposed to be reading you the rules of the school, but that's too boring so just keep talking to each other, but try to talk in English I guess." Kakashi said as he took out his book, too lazy to even teach his class.

Naruto made a droopy looking sad face. "I don't know English." He continued with the weird face, but then his eyes started to sparkle. "Oh, but in the morning this one guy told me something in English."

"What?" Kiba asked.

"He was like, _you can be my uke._" Naruto said trying to mimic the guy's voice.

Kiba's eyes widened and Shikamaru dropped his pen. The whole class went silent and looked at Naruto. Kakashi even put his book down and stared wide eyed at Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Er, Naruto. Do you even know what that means?"

"Nope." He said with a cheerful, girly smile," but I know it's in English. You surprised I know? Huh, are ya?" he said excitedly.

Kiba didn't want to tell Naruto, but he couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's innocence.

"What, why are you laughing? Did I say it wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled from the back corner of classroom and continued to read.

The school bell woke the classroom up and everyone started to pack their stuff. Naruto groaned. "Ugh, it's time for detention with Sasuke-teme." He complained.

"Well, I'll see you in an hour, shorty." Kiba said to Naruto. "Want me to walk you to Iruka's room?"

"Sure." Naruto replied as he walked out of the classroom.

* * *

"Iruuuuuuuuuukaaaaa-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Naruto complained," can't you just forgive me?" he asked with a pouty face. "Nothing even happened. If you keep me in here I'll die of boredom. That jerk doesn't do anything, but read and sit and just be annoying."

"Trust me Naruto, you are more annoying," Iruka mumbled, "Besides, why can't you be more like Sasuke. Look, he is the perfect student role model for you. You guys can be great friends. I mean, this is your first day here so he can be you first friend."

"I already have a bunch of friends." Naruto said defensively. "But you might ruin it for giving me detention."Naruto lied.

"You brought this on yourself idiot." Iruka replied as he rolled his eyes. "You're not good at lying either."

"But today my friends were supposed to show me around Konoha. Now I have to wait twenty more minutes."Naruto started fake coughing. "I'll die if I stay in here. I'm allergic to detention."

"Quit whining Naruto." Iruka got up and headed for the door. "I'll be back; I'm going to make some copies for tomorrows quiz." Iruka left the room and awkward silence crept between the blonde guy and the raven haired guy.

Sasuke put his book down and looked at Naruto. Naruto was looking at Sasuke interestingly. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"How do you get your hair to stick up like a porchipine?"

"…"

Naruto kept staring at Sasuke and leaned in a little closer and tilted his head sideways. His face looked confused. His eyes were caught up in Sasuke's hair. "If I poke your hair will it fall?

"…." Sasuke stared at Naruto as if Naruto were an idiot, which he sort of is to Sasuke. Naruto leaned in closer and reached his hands towards the 'spikes' of Sasuke's hair, tilting his chair forward bringing him closer. Before he knew it, Naruto lost balance on the chair, making it tip over. Naruto face implanted into Sasuke's as he fell over. His hands tugged onto Sasuke's hair. Sasuke fell back, hitting his head on the desk behind his as he fell to the floor. Their lips still touching. 'They were moist,' Sasuke thought. Sasuke's eyes widened as he finally figured out what was happening. Once everything stopped moving, Naruto lifted his head up and took his hands off of Sasuke's hair. "Ouch," he mumbled as he felt the bump on his head. He looked down and finally noticed Sasuke under him. "How'd you get over there?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke eyes opened wider in disbelief and let his head hit the ground once more as if he had given up. As Naruto started to get up, Sasuke mumbled, "Dobe. You really are an idiot."

"What did I do?" Naruto asked.

"You fell on top of me. You brought me down here, dumbass."

"What did you-" Naruto was interrupted by Iruka's screaming.

"NARUTO! I left the room for one minute and you already caused trouble. Seriously, you are so troublesome."

Naruto started to guiltily giggle while rubbing his hair. "Err, I could explain. You see I was leaning in my chair and I fell down….and I don't really know what happened after that."

"…." Iruka calmed down and stared blankly at Naruto, scanning the tipped over desks and chairs surrounding Sasuke and Naruto. "That's- It? You didn't go punching Sasuke or anything?"

"Nope!"

"Is that true, Sasuke?"

"Yeah, he just fell down and kissed me." He said casually. "On accident though."

Iruka's face was turning purple as he looked at Naruto gruesomely. "You guys kissed?"

Naruto's face also turned purple as he turned his head back to Sasuke," We…. Kissed?"

"Yup, when you fell on top of me."

Iruka and Naruto both gasped in horror. Sasuke really wanted to laugh at their reaction, but knew Iruka would freak.

"Naruto, my poor, poor baby! Your first kiss was on accident." Iruka ran to Naruto, almost stepping on Sasuke's …. as he ran. "You are still pure. Stay pure for the rest of your life!" He stated as he hugged Naruto. Iruka's head started slowly turning towards Sasuke's evilly. Sasuke gulped as Iruka's sad face turned into an evil glare. "If you ever harm my baby again, you'll regret it." Iruka said evilly. Iruka came back to his senses as he softened his look and got up, helping both boys up. "I'll end detention early for today." He said as he noticed that there was only ten more minutes left and walked out of the room, towards the teachers' lounge.

Naruto and Sasuke both gathered their stuff on the floor without saying anything and left, leaving the chairs and desk tipped over.

* * *

(Ten minutes later.)

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba shouted.

"…" Naruto said nothing as he continued to stare blankly at the grass.

For some reason, Kiba punched Naruto in the face. "Yo, shorty, when someone says hi say hi back." He said as he evilly grinned.

Naruto woke up from his gaze and stared at Kiba and the rest. "Oi!" Naruto finally shouted at Kiba. "Why'd you punch me?" he asked as he kicked Kiba in the shin and got up.

"Ouch," Kiba mumbled as he rubbed his shin. "Anyways let's go. We have a lot of places to show you."

"Mmkay." Naruto replied as he started walking with Shikamaru, this one guy named Shino he met during sixth period, and the rest.

"Hey, wait up!" Kiba shouted as he tried to catch up."

"This is so troublesome, why am I even here?" Shikamaru mumbled.

"So, where are we going first?" Naruto asked, completely ignoring both Kiba and Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke walked inside his older brother's car. "So, anything interesting happen?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke ignored Itachi's question.

"You find anyone interesting?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied. "I think I have." Sasuke thought out loud while smirking.

Itachi showed interest in his little brother's response, quite surprised he actually responded. 'Who is that person' he thought. "I'll find out soon enough." Itachi mumbled.

"What?"Sasuke asked.

"Oh nothing." Itachi hummed as they started to drive out of the school's parking lot.

Sasuke looked out the window and found Naruto walking on the sidewalk with a group of people wearing the school uniform. Naruto was idiotically laughing and smiling. Sasuke started smirking at Naruto.

Itachi looked at his younger brother from the rear-view mirror and looked at where he was looking. He caught his eyes on a group of boys. 'So it's one of them,' he thought.

Sasuke turned away from Naruto and looked at his brother. "Watch where you're driving. I don't feel like dying yet."

"Hahaha gomen, gomen." Itachi said as they drove towards the Uchiha mansion.

"Sooooo, why is there a dog on my head?" Naruto asked as they headed towards the first stop during his tour.

* * *

**Well… this chapter's over. (It kinda dragged on a little and was a little boring, but oh well.) I was supposed to post this on August second, but the interweb at my house got shut off. (Yeah, I call it interweb. Got a problem with it?) This chapter was supposed to be longer, but oh well. Thanks for reading and I'm posting every Friday or every other Friday. **

**Review, follow, or favorite… so I could feel loved? : ' (**

**BYEEE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mannnnn, I thought that this would be easier to write since I wrote the last chapters in an hour tops… for each of them. I had this whole thing planned out last week, well this chapter, but then I kept procrastinating and forgot what I was going to write. Oh well. I don't like making these notes ****too**** long soooo here's the fourth chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… not like anybody thought I did.**

* * *

Chapter four:

"So, where we going next?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I don't know, ask Shikamaru. I already picked my spots." Naruto turned to Shikamaru.

"Is there anywhere else to even show?" Shikamaru asked sort of annoyingly. Naruto's stomach started to growl.

"Ehehe, maybe a good place to eat?" Naruto suggested.

"Choji can take us. He knows where the best is, right?"

"Oh yeah, because he eats a-"Naruto got punched in the head. As a big lump started to form, he rubbed it. "Ow, why'd you hit me Choji?!"

"What? I didn't hit you." Choji lied.

"Yeah you did; you just did! Right Shino?" He turned towards Shino, hoping he would help him out. "Um Shino, you have some bugs on your face."

"…" No reply.

"Okaaay…" Naruto said as turned back to the others.

'I can't believe they remembered I'm here.' Shino thought as the group headed towards a restaurant.

* * *

The lump on Naruto's head disappeared as they entered the restaurant.

"Hi, welcome to-"the host stopped talking and looked up," Oh hey Choji, you can sit where ever you'd like!" he greeted with a smile. "Who's your new friend?"

"This is Uzimaki Naruto."

"Hi Naruto, it's nice to meet you." He said to Naruto as he stuck his hand out. Naruto took it. "You know, you're the first girl Choji has ever brought here." The host said as he shook Naruto's hand and let go. Naruto's face dropped. Everybody, but Kiba was trying to hold in their laughs. Even Shino was silently chuckling. Kiba's laugh echoed in the restaurant. Naruto sent an attempt death glare at Kiba.

"Naru-_chan,_ it's not very lady like to glare like that at your friends." Kiba teased as he wiped his eyes.

Naruto sighed as if he had given up (for now). "Um, I'm a guy." Naruto told the host.

"Oh!" the host gasped. "Sorry about that. It's just that you looked like-"

"Yeah, I know, a girl. Other people thought that before you. It's alright."

Kiba started laughing louder and Shikamaru and the rest started laughing out loud. "HAHAHA, you had this happen to you before!"Kiba started holding his stomach. "Stop it, Naruto, you're making my stomach hurt." Kiba said, almost dropping Akamaru off his head.

"Choji," Naruto said, completely ignoring Kiba,"let's go pick a table."

"Okay." Choji replied as he stopped laughing and headed towards the second booth, Shikamaru and Shino slowly following behind, attempting to stop laughing.

"Wait for me!" Kiba shouted as he followed them with a big grin on his face.

* * *

"Oh, Korean barbeque." Naruto said as they sat down in the booth. Naruto sat next to Kiba and Shino, while Choji and Shikamaru sat on the other side.

"You can order what you like. I'll give you a drink for free, Naruto, as an apology." The waiter/host said.

"Oh, thanks. You can put all of our orders on Kiba-kun's bill, including the drinks. He's paying for _all _of us." Naruto started smirking at Kiba's wide eyed face.

"Oh really? Thanks Kiba." Choji said as he looked at the menus on the table and patted Kiba on the back.

"Okay, I'll be back with some water." The host said as he walked away.

Randomly, Naruto got his phone out and turned it onto the voice recorder.

"When did I say I'm paying for all of you?" Kiba asked with a pouty face while Naruto pressed the 'stop' button. "I only pay for me and Akamaru, right Akamaru?" The dog barked in reply.

Naruto held his phone up and turned the volume to max. "_I'm paying for all of you._" The voice recorder said.

Shikamaru started smirking as if he was saying, 'Nice job.'

"That doesn't count." Kiba said annoyingly.

"Yeah it does." Naruto replied

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yeah, it does."

The waiter person came back with four cups of water and some sodas. "Here are your drinks. Are you ready to order?"

"Yeah I'll have the usual." Choji replied.

"Me too." Shikamaru, Shino, and Kiba said.

"Um, me too?" Naruto said confusedly.

"Baka, you don't have a usual. This is your first time here." Kiba said.

"Oh…" he paused for a minute," then I'll have the, um, whatever Kiba's having."

"Okay, I'll be back soon." The guy said as he left the booth.

"Aw, I never knew you loved me so much." Kiba said, mocking Naruto.

"Shut up."

* * *

"Bye Naruto! See you tomorrow!" Kiba shouted as he and the others headed towards their houses.

"Ja ne!" Naruto shouted back as he opened his apartment door."Iruka-sensei! I'm home!" Naruto shut the front door and headed towards his room and took off his school uniform. All he was wearing now was pale blue boxers and bunny slippers. He looked at the clock on his night stand. It was ten. Naruto plopped down on his bed, grabbed his blanket, and wrapped himself up to look like a cocoon with a face sticking out. 'How do people sleep like this?' he thought as he 'de-cocooned' himself. When he was out of his blanket, he kicked off his bunny slippers and just spread his arms and legs so it could take up the whole entire bed and fell fast asleep.

"Naruto, you're back?" Iruka said in the hall. "How did it g-"Iruka stopped talking as soon as he noticed Naruto was sleeping. "Baka, you don't even say goodnight." He said as he turned off the lights and shut the door.

* * *

(The next day)

Naruto groaned and yawned at the sound of the alarm clock. "Shut up." He mumbled.

It continued.

"Ugh." He complained as he pressed the off button and fell back asleep. The door bursted open.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, Naruto," something was calling in his room.

"Ugh, I thought I just thought I just turned the alarm off." He complained as he searched for a spherical object with one arm, too lazy to open his eyes and look. He found one and hit it as hard as he lazily could and opened his eyes. Under his hand he found the head of a very angry teacher.

"Naruto!" the head screamed.

"Oh shit." Naruto whispered as he frightingly looked at Iruka's head, rising slowly. Fist clenched. "Oh shit!" he screamed as he jumped off the bed and tried to run to the door.

"Naruto, you dare to hit me in the head and swear twice in a row without even apologizing? You've either got a lot of guts or you're just a really big idiot." Naruto was almost out of the room when Iruka's 'magically stretching' hand reached for Naruto's foot and tripped him, making him fall flat on his face. In seconds, Iruka was right next to Naruto.

"Damn," he whispered in regret, but it was too late.

"Next time," Iruka paused as he lifted up one foot," WAKE UP YOURSELF!" He screamed as he sent his adopted son flying into the bathroom, making him crash into a wall.

"Stupid ungrateful kids." Iruka muttered as he headed towards his room to get dressed.

* * *

Naruto's face felt like crap. Naruto felt like crap. He couldn't believe Iruka beat him up this morning too.

Today was Thursday, the second day of school. On Thursdays, Naruto has P.E with Guy-sensei, Lee's role model, for the first two periods instead. Naruto's face brightened up. "Girls! We have P.E classes with girls. Finally, I don't have to just stare at a bunch of random guys. Yes!"

Naruto tried to spin, but the pain in his butt and back came back. "Damn, he kicked me too hard." Naruto muttered.

"It's your fault, Naruto." Iruka said from behind. Naruto yelped.

"I thought you already went inside."

"Nope," Iruka replied," why, you don't want to be seen with me, your own parent."Iruka started to do a pouty face.

"No, but you scare me in the morning."

"That's my job," Iruka replied cheerfully and went inside of the boys section in the entrance, Naruto following behind.

"Naruto!" Someone called from behind. It was Kiba.

"Bye Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as he headed towards his friends.

"Wow, you look like crap, Blondie." Kiba said once he saw Naruto close up.

"Shut up, I still look better than you." He replied.

"You wish you did."

"Everyone looks better than you."

"What happened?" Shikamaru and Choji interrupted.

"I got beat up by Iruka-sensei for not waking up in time." Naruto replied.

"How?" Shikamaru continued.

"He kicked me in the ass and my face landed on a wall." Naruto said.

"Ouch." Everyone said at once.

"Yeah, well I'm going to go wash my face again, so see you in gym."

"See ya." Lee said as he and the group walked away, leaving Naruto behind.

"Ugh, five more minutes till the pain goes away." Naruto mumbled. Every time Iruka beat up Naruto, it took thirty minutes to heal. Naruto walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

The bathrooms in Konoha had really huge sinks, or at least really long ones. It sort of looked like all the sinks were connected.

Naruto finally got all the dry blood and dirt on his face washed off and looked as good as new. The pain from the kick even wore off. Naruto grabbed a paper towel and dried his face. When he was about to throw the paper towel away, somebody bursted into the bathroom, making the door hit the wall and slam shut. It was Sasuke. Sasuke was completely unaware that Naruto was in the bathroom. Sasuke looked even worse than what Naruto looked like before he cleaned himself off. His eyes had deep dark circles under it, his hair poking out in every direction, his shirt was all buttoned wrong, and his cardigan was backwards. "Fucking Itachi," he muttered as he punched the wall. "God!"

"Um… whose Itachi?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke jumped in surprise to Naruto's voice and glared once he recognized who it was. "Go away, dobe."

Naruto was about to reply, but then he saw what Sasuke looked like and just said, "Whatever," as he headed to the door. He was about to leave anyways. "Just to let you know, you look like crap."

"Get out!" Sasuke screamed and threw a punch, but Naruto left before he could get hit.

"Geez, what's with people trying to beat me up today?" he asked himself out loud as he heard the punch on the door, which was supposed to be on him… "Man, I have to get to first period." He groaned as he noticed the time on the wall and ran towards the gym doors. "Oh yeah, isn't Sasuke in that class too?" He asked himself as he ran.

* * *

It took two minutes to find the gym. It turns out that the gym is actually just a 30 second walk from the bathroom he was in. Who knew? He went all the way around instead of just heading backwards. He already knew where the gym was though. Yesterday, everyone brought their gym clothes and picked their lockers, so now all he has to do is go into the locker rooms and change. Naruto headed towards the locker room doors.

Inside the locker room, it smelled like a freshly wet dog and the wonderful smell of dirty laundry. Naruto gagged at that. 'Lee and the rest must already be done because they're not in here. Whatever'

"Um, excuse me," A pale skinned raven haired guy said from behind Naruto," this is the _boys _locker room.

"Yeah, _and?_" Naruto asked.

"You're a girl." The raven haired boy said.

* * *

Yesterday, right after _that_ happened (him kissing Sasuke), Naruto looked like he was about to puke. Kakashi saw Naruto walking in the halls and thought Naruto got beat up 'Well, he does look like a girl, so he probably isn't that strong.' he thought. "Rough first day?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto half-heartedly replied.

"You know, I can show you a self defense trick."

Naruto looked at Kakashi confusedly. Guy was walking in the hallway where Naruto and Kakashi were talking.

"AH! MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!" Kakashi eyes widened for a second and he put on a nervous smile (or eyes) on his face.

"Eheh, Guy, what brings you to this part of the campus?" Kakashi asked as his eyes twitched, but then his face brightened up as he had an idea. "Oh Guy," Kakashi said in an evil sing-song voice," I was about to show Naruto a self-defense move, can I do it to you as an example?"

"Why of course, I always love being an example to the young ones." Guy replied with a big toothy grin.

"Good." Kakashi said with an evil…..smile. "So Naruto, if a person is about to beat you up front behind," Guy threw a fake punch at Kakashi," simply let them pass you and-" Kakashi bent down and clasped his hands together, making his fingers look sort of like a gun.

"Oh no, KAKASHI DON'T!" Guy screamed.

"What?" Naruto asked confusedly, sort of interested in what was happening.

"A THOUSAND YEARS PAIN!" Kakashi screamed as he brought his gun looking hand to guys butt very fast.

"NOOOO!" Guy screamed as he literally flew down the hall, landing flat on his face.

* * *

(Back to the present)

"A THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" Naruto yelled from the locker room

"Oh no." Guy's face turned purple as he heard those words echo in the locker room, followed by a bunch of crashes.

* * *

**(Poor Sai)**

**This one is a little bit longer than the others**

**Thanks for reading this chapter! Review, follow, favorite,** **so I can feel loved :'(?**

**Bai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**UGH! School is coming up in two weeks for me. Hopefully I have enough time to update every Friday. Cross your fingers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Yaoi… (You probably already knew cause this is a sasunaru…) and language/cussing**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Naruto spent this rest of first period sulking. Last period, Naruto did a Kakashi move on Sai. He was happy at that at first, but then Guy-sensei bursted into the locker room doors and gave Naruto another week of detention.

"You've been looking like that since first period started, it's your fault you have more detention anyways." Kiba said, not even trying to sympathize with Naruto.

Naruto glared at Kiba," He called me a girl!" he said defensively.

"If you didn't notice, everybody does." Kiba said with a smirk. Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're a very pretty girl too." Kiba added in a flirtatious voice. Naruto shivered.

"Ugh, I thought you wouldn't do that anymore. I already told you, I'm straight and I'm NOT a girl."

"You're too girly looking to be straight," Kiba said with a straight face," right Shiko-chan?" Kiba asked as he turned towards Shikamaru.

Shikamaru opened one eye at Kiba and looked at Naruto for a second. "Don't call me that." Shikamaru replied, avoiding Kiba's question, even though he did think that Naruto was too feminine to be straight.

"ALRIGHT GUYS, THE FIFTEEN MINUTE BREAK IS OVER. NOW I'M GOING TO PAIR EVERYBODY UP!" Guy screamed from across the gym. "Chouji-Shikamaru, Kiba-Lee, Hinata-Shino, Sakura- Ino, Naruto-Sasuke-"

"WHAT!" Naruto screamed at Guy, "I'm with _him_?!"

"Yup, I'm glad to see you so excited!" Guy said with a really big smile.

"I'm excited too, Guy-sensei!" Lee said

"That's great! I'm going to read off the rest of the list now. Negi-Gaara, -"

(5 minutes later)

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S EVERYONE!" Guy yelled," now get with your partners, we're going to play…EXTREME 2 ON 2 DODGEBALL!" Everyone groaned besides Lee and Naruto.

"Huh, what's that?" Naruto asked.

"Glad you asked," Guy said, "EXTREME 2 ON 2 DODGEBALL is a dodge ball game where you and your partner team up and compete against other partners, whoever wins goes to the next round until the team left is the only one standing. The losing teams have to run an additional mile (added to the ones during first period.)The winning team gets to skip the run.

Naruto groaned."Well, I'll try to win, but my partner might drag me down." Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"Says you, dobe."

"What did-"

"All right guys, let's start EXTREME 2 ON 2 DODGEBALL!" Guy interrupted Naruto. "First pair, Kiba-Lee-"

"YES!" Lee shouted while Kiba groaned.

"Second pair; Naruto-Sasuke!"

"AHHH, GO SASUKE-KUN!" a mob of girls shouted. Sasuke got annoyed.

"Damn, they're so loud." Sasuke muttered as the pairs walked to their sides of the court.

Guy placed to balls on the center line. "Sorry, Naru-chan, looks like I'm gonna have to kick your butt." Kiba shouted over to Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "You wish."

"Oh, by the way, if your partner gets out, the both partners in the pair has to drink a shot of my special protein drink every single time." Guy said as he showed the class three gallons of a purple-ish, black bubbly drink that had a deep purple aura next to a stack of paper Dixie cups. "Wait, is this the new batch or the one I made last year?" Guy asked himself.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba gulped at the site of the suspicious drink while Lee was… saluting. "Oi, Sasuke-teme, you better not get out." Naruto said. Naruto was really nervous cause f the suspicious looking drink, but kind of relieved that Sasuke was calmer than he was in the bathroom and during first period.

"BASTARD NARUTO! DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!" the group of girls shouted.

"Ugh, Naruto's gonna hold me back." Sasuke mumbled.

"Anyways, LET'S BEGIN!" Guy shouted, followed by a pearly white smile. "GO!"

With that, the two pairs ran towards the balls in the center of the room. Lee got one and Sasuke got the other.

"AHH SASUKE-KUN, YOU'RE SO COOL!" The girls screamed.

"So troublesome." Shikamaru said as he leaned back and eyed the group of girls.

"Sorry about this, Naruto." Lee said as he swung his arm back and threw the ball as hard as he could towards Naruto's stomach.

"Shit, he better dodge that." Sasuke muttered. Naruto saw a red ball flying towards him. It was going so fast, he couldn't dodge it. Naruto worried for a second, but then brought his hands up to his stomach and caught the ball.

"Lee is out!"

"NOO!" Kiba screamed, taking another glance at the purple gurgling drink.

"Hehehe, serves you right!" Naruto said as he stuck his tongue out to Kiba. Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto and aimed the ball in his hand towards Kiba. Before he can throw the ball, Naruto threw his ball towards Kiba's knee. Kiba started smirking, bent down, and caught the ball Naruto threw.

"Naruto is out!" Guy shouted. "Nobody goes back in the game so Lee remains out!"

"BASTARD KIBA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND?!" Naruto shouted as he exited the court.

"Both teams get to have my treat?" Guy said with an 'innocent' smile. "Did you guys lose on purpose?"

Everyone ignored his question."Damn, I have to drink it?" Sasuke mumbled as his face turned slightly green.

"Naruto!" the girls shouted.

"Aw, they feel bad that I'm out and hopeless Sasuke didn't get out instead?" Naruto said with a proud smile.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO FOR MAKING SASUKE DRINK THAT!" the girls screamed. Naruto's face dropped and he headed towards Shikamaru and sulked.

"Nobody loves me." He mumbled over and over again.

Sasuke brought his attention back to the game and noticed that both teams had one ball each. Kiba made his move. Kiba threw the ball at Sasuke's foot. Sasuke stepped back and let the ball bounce, then picked it up. Sasuke had the advantage. Sasuke threw the balls with a spin straight at Kiba. Kiba swung to the right, but one spinning ball curved with him. Almost getting hit, Kiba swung his body to the left, but met his stomach with the second ball. "Kiba is out! Naruto and Sasuke win the first round." Guy announced.

Naruto really didn't want to, but he went up to his partner and mumbled, "Nice job." Then walked away. Sasuke started smirking.

"WAAH, SASUKE IS SO COOL!" The girls squealed. Sasuke's smirk transformed into a glare aimed at the girls. "Oh my god he looked at us!"

The two teams that just competed met up with Guy. Everyone's face turned to a disgust look besides Lee's. "Since Naruto got out," Guy poured to shots of his special protein drink," here you go." He said with a smile while handing one to Naruto and one to Sasuke. Both boys took the cups slowly with caution. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, both giving up their personal rivalry for the game.

"Cheers?" Naruto asked Sasuke, trying to stall.

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, cheers," he said as he lightly hit Naruto's cup. Both boys drank everything in the cup and fell to their knees while coughing and gawking, faces turning green. After like a minute, Sasuke and Naruto helped each other up by grabbing each other's shoulder with one hand, the other on their stomachs, panting hardly. Kiba gulped.

"Since your team got out twice, Guy said as he poured four cups," you guys drink two each." Kiba slowly backed away, turning into a dark shade of mucus color.

"Hai, Guy sensei!" Lee said to his favorite teacher and took two cups without fear and chugged it down into his mouth. Lee was okay for about five seconds. His face finally turned a throw up color and fell to his knees in silence. That made Kiba scream a little in fear of the drink.

"Kiba, you still need to finish yours." Guy told him. Kiba finally gave in as he noticed that there was no way around it. Kiba took the two cups and stuff the liquid in his mouth as fast as he could which made him choke a bit. A little bit of the purple drink came out of Kiba's nose and Kiba fell to the floor unconscious. "See, that wasn't so bad."Guy said to the boys who were clearly in pain. "All right, let's go to the next match."

After many shots and baby barfs the Naruto and Sasuke had, they finally made it to the last pair, Shikamaru and Chouji. "Ugh, so troublesome." Shikamaru complained. Shikamaru and Choji also had their share of the gross drink.

"Shikamaru, let's just go on the run. If I have any more of that drink, I'll pass out."

"Fine, I was just about to ask the same thing. Guy-sensei-"

"Yes, Shikamaru?"

"We quit."

"….."

"…."

"Okay, then the winners are Naruto and Sasuke," Guy said, sort of disappointed that he didn't get to see the last battle. "Well, I ran out of the drink so everyone, but the winners, go run!"

The girls couldn't cheer anymore. They had too much of the drink. All the students groaned and headed outside. "Guy-sensei," Sai called.

"Hm," Guy said, depressed.

"May I get something in the locker room?"

"Mmhm." Guy said in reply.

"Thank you." Sai said as he headed in with a smile of revenge.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were finally cured from there stomach attack and was changing in the locker room. Their lockers were put close to each other's , one locker apart. They had no reason to stay in their gym uniforms so they went to put back on their school clothes.

"Ugh, I don't think I like gym anymore." Naruto said to Sasuke.

"I don't care, dobe."

"Teme, I can't believe I tried to be nice to you." Naruto said while sticking his tongue out at Sasuke.

Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto. 'God, why am I being so childish?' he asked himself. 'This stupid blonde idiot can make me turn into an idiot if I stay close to him.'

Naruto sat down to put his shoes on, Sasuke did the same. When they were about finished with one shoe each, they heard the locker room door open.

"I thought everyone was outside?" Naruto asked himself out loud.

"Hn."

Sai walked inside of the locker room. "Oh, it's you." Naruto said while glaring at Sai.

"Nice to see you too, dickless."

"Bastard, what did you just call me!?" Naruto shouted as he stood up.

"Dobe, shut up. You're loud."Sasuke said as he put on his left shoe.

"Don't call me that." Naruto said as he sat back down and turned away from Sasuke and Sai. 'God, why am I alone with these two?' he thought as he continued putting on his shoe.

Sai walked to the locker in between theirs and started opening it. He looked at Naruto, then at Sasuke. They were staring in opposite directions. Sai blankly stared at the back of Naruto's head and got an idea. Sai lifted his hand up and smacked the back of his head as hard as he could and continued opening his locker like nothing happened.

"Ow, fucking teme, what was that for?!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke.

"What the heck, what did I do?" Sasuke said as he punched Naruto back. Both boys stood up.

"You smacked my head and now you're pretending you did nothing? You ass!"

"What, no I didn't, you just punched me, dobe."

"Teme!"

And then they started fighting.

* * *

Completely forgotten, Sai smiled his devious smile as he got his hoodie from his locker and exited the locker room.

* * *

(After everyone finished their laps and changed.)

Kiba was getting annoyed. So was the rest of Naruto's group. Naruto and Sasuke have been arguing and hitting each other ever since they entered the locker rooms. One punch to Sasuke's stomach, one smack to Naruto's head, and one stray punch to Kiba's face.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Kiba screamed in the locker room. All the boys looked at Kiba besides Naruto and Sasuke. Kiba got up and grabbed both Naruto and Sasuke by their shirt and literally dragged them outside of the locker room, to the supply closet, shoved them inside, and locked them in. "I'm totally gonna get beat up by the girls later on," Kiba mumbled as he stomped back inside the locker room.

* * *

**AHAHAHA this was sort of a filler-ish like thing. :) love messing with people! **

**Well, that was a horrible place to end the chapter, but I JUST finished this chapter/ at 2:07pm and I'd rather cut it short than post this late… (Soooo thoughtful)**

**Anyways, try to guess what happens? Give reviews to show some love? :'(**

**Thanks for reading (and following and reviewing and….everything else!**

**BAI!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Look who's baaack!**

**Yeah, I didn't update for both Fridays, but you got it at least you got it Today YAY (Instead of this Friday). Reason? School just started. I think I used this excuse already, but… yup.**

**Anyways, I love all the people who read my story!thanks**

**And now I will try to answer some reviews… I already answered some before, but then I forgot where I stopped, so I never answered them after this. Now I'm going to start again, from the beginning.**

* * *

**1****st**** review **ShAdOw-BlUe04: Continue, please! I wanna see what happens next! Eve

C:**pshh duhh, of course you do. Haha just kidding. Yeah I'll be writing more. I think this is going to be about 20 chapters. (O.O so much) By the way, what's eve?**

**2****nd**** review **Salom: Poor lee got ditched! Hehe I love how it's going!

C:** Yay! Someone actually liked it and thanks for liking it**

**3****rd**** review **marshal lee 1091: story time

C:** I don't know how to reply to this one, but thanks for reading my story**

**4****th**** review** onepiece13: :3 hehehhehe *all giggle from the last chapter* i loved it! i would like to see it progress ill be following it *already am* xD

C: **glad you liked that part! x3 and I also like onepiece! (OP haters: don't hate me!)**

**5****th**** review **ShAdOw-BlUe04: Haha xD Yeah, poor Sai. Update soon, I like it! ;D

C: **Yayy it's you again. Thanks for reviewing my story**

**6****th**** review **darkhuntressxir: haha.. that one useful lesson...haha

C:** Ikr. Haha if anyone ever tries to do that something to me on the street, I'll try to do that xP**

**7****th**** review **oXLuna-ChanXo: Cuteeee

C: **aww thanks, I know I am x). just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!**

**8****th**** review **Kawaii-chan 080: When do you update? I wanna know what happens!

C: **well, I try to update every Friday, but now I'm probably going to do it every other because school is starting again. :'( **

**9****th**** review **darkhuntressxir: what gonna happen in the locker...hmmm... i just can't wait!

C: **ahaha, well you're just going to have to wait and see (in this chapter soo there isn't really any waiting)**

**10****th**** review **ichigi111kurosak: More? PWEASE!

C:** Well, since you said please… I guess I'll have to. xD**

**Now that all the reviews are done… it's Story time! (ohh now I get what **marshal lee 1091 was saying!

* * *

( this chapter is in Sauke's point of view)

WARNING: Language

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Sasuke POV**

The blonde idiot kept pounding on the door and calling Kiba's name while I leaned on the corner of the supply closet/ storage.

"Kiba, open the fucking door!" Naruto screamed. "KIBA!"

"Naruto,"

"KIBA OPE-"

"NARUTO SHUT UP."

"…"

Geez, did he finally realize Kiba isn't there. He is so slow. I looked over to Naruto. Naruto sighed and made his way towards the box next to me and sat down. I noticed that he just stopped talking and was looking down at his feet. Well, that's rare for him to not talk. Maybe I was a little too mean.

"Nar-"

"UGHHH I'm hungry!" Naruto shouted. Never mind, he's the same as always. "Kiiiibaaa, you're making me miss my break." I couldn't complain about that. I was also hungry. I had no time to eat breakfast because of Itachi. Ugh, I don't want to be reminded about the morning. I gazed at my shoes as I thought.

"Oi, teme." Naruto said as he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked down at him and glared. "Geez, that's a little rude. Anyways, why did you hit me earlier?"

"…Cause you hit me first." Duh

"No, you slapped me on my head."

"No I didn't"

"Oh yeah, then who did?" I thought back about the moment. _We were sitting on the benches, faced away from each other and then that one guy wa-_ oh. I get it now.

"That one annoying-smile guy." I replied. Naruto made a face that showed that he was thinking. It was cute. His eyes looked right in front of him, he bit his upper lip, and he lightly furrowed his eyebrows. He reminded me of a lost puppy- wait..._why am I thinking about him?_ I said he was interesting before, but I didn't say-oh crap. I fucking like _that_ idiot.

Naruto quickly got up, off the box. "Ah, it was Sai!" he said as he pointed his finger at the ceiling.

"No shit Sherlock." I replied. He made an annoyed face. Ahaha I love teasing that dobe.

I sat down next to the blonde idiot. "Sasuke-teme, how are we going to get out?" Naruto sighed.

"I don't know." If I knew, I would've left.

"Ah! I know!" Naruto said with a stupid grin on his face.

"…What."

Naruto got up from the box, went back on, and stood on it. His hands were reaching for the window above us, but he couldn't reach. "Ugh, Sasuke, help me." He demanded as he put his hands down and leaned on the wall. I glared at him for a moment. He wanted me to _carry_ him.

"No."

"Why not?"

" I don't want to carry you."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleaaase?" I looked into his eyes. Wrong choice. I sighed, finally giving up.

"Fine, idiot."

"Shut up teme and hurry up and bend down so I can get on you."

"…" I'm things the wrong way. I put my hands up in mock surrender as I kneel. "Stupid short-ass." I mumble.

"What?" Naruto asked as he climbed on me. Naruto wrapped his legs around my neck and pulled on my hair harshly. I couldn't breathe and felt like I was going to lose all my hair.

"Naru-to, I-Can't… breathe." I feel the grip on my hair and neck loosen.

"Eheh, oops, sorry." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get out."

"Geez, grumpy ass. Then move towards the window."

I sigh and start standing up. Naruto's really light. I feel like I can run around the school with him on my shoulders and still not get tired. Maybe not. "Naruto, stop squirming." Geez, he can't stay still.

"I'm trying, but I feel like I'm gonna fall." He says as he moves a little more.

"Try harder and hurry up, we're already at the window."

"Oh." Naruto reached for the window again. It was at the very top and was narrow. He still couldn't reach. "UGH WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT!"

"Stop screaming." He's so close to me. I already hear him just fine.

"Oi bastard, try to stand on the stool." A vein appears on my forehead.

"If you was something ask instead calling me names." I followed anyways. As I lifted up my foot, Naruto stupidly let go of me head and started falling backwards.

"Shit!" we both scream. I turn around quickly and semi caught him, but the stool tipped, making me fall to the floor with Naruto under me. I put my hand around Naruto's head, so it wouldn't hit the floor. The stool shortly fell after, landing horribly on my foot. My foot was already twisted when we fell, now it's probably worse- damn it fucking hurts. I winced.

"Sasuke, you okay?" Naruto asked. He looked worried. I put the blank face back on.

"Yeah."

"Kay then, can you like, get off me?" He said as he tilted his head to the sighed, blushing. I looked at our position. I was on top of Naruto, hugging his waist with one hand and cradle his head with the other, hips straddling.

I was about to move up when the door bursted open and Kiba came inside. "Dude, Naruto. I forgot about you and-" Kiba stared blankly as he saw us on the floor. "BWAHAHAHA, s-sorry did I interrupt you two?" I glare at him and start getting off Naruto. As I step on my right leg, I wince at the pain. Shit I twisted it or something.

"You aren't okay!" Naruto screamed, ignoring Kiba. Naruto crawled to my foot and lifted up the pants."See, it's all purple! Let's go to the nurse."

"What happened?" Kiba asked as he slowly stopped laughing.

"Sasuke hurt his foot." Naruto said as he got up and swung my right arm around his neck. Why was he being so nice to me?

"Kiba, I'll fucking punch you later cause of this. Take us to the nurse's office."

"Yeah, yeah fine. It'll get us out of class. Come on Shiko." Kiba said as we left the closet. I looked to my left and saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall.

* * *

**I decided to end **_**this**_** chapter here, but I'm adding ANOTHER one tomorrow! Yay, two new chapters!**

**Hurry up and keep reading, but just saying, the next chapter is short (So was this one..).**

**Review, follow, and favorite to show some love!**

**Suggestions good too ;).**

**BAI!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um.. This one was later than the others… sorry. I was just being really lazy.**

**Anyways, one of the reviews asked if there was going to be lemon. Well, most likely, but maybe not. I might add some to later chapters so just wait for that x), but I'm not putting them yet because they didn't even start dating yet… so yeah**

**Anyways here's the seventh chapter!**

**Warning: Language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Chapter 7**

**Normal point of view**

* * *

The nurse, Tsunade, wrapped Sasuke's right foot in bandage. "Don't take this off, you sprained your ankle. You'll have to walk on crutches for a month and if you need someone to carry around your stuff, have Naruto." Tsunade said with a bored expression.

"What?!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up," why the heck do I have to help out this teme, Baa-chan?"

Vein appears. "Naruto," Tsunade said as she got up from her swivel chair and clenched her fists, heading towards Naruto's head. "Don' . ."

Punch

A bump formed on Naruto's head. "Ow," he cried as he rubbed the top of his head. Sasuke started chuckling, a little.

"Ahaha dumbass Naruto." Kiba said. "It's your fault he got hurt anyways."

"How the hell is it my fault? You're the one who locked us in there."

"Will you guys just be quiet?" Shikamaru interrupted.

"Don't tell me what to do." Both Naruto and Kiba said.

Two punches. (From Tsunade)

Kiba and Naruto started rubbing their heads again.

"Anyways Naruto, Kiba is right. It's mostly your fault for Sasuke getting hurt so you will help him, understand?" Tsunade said.

"Bu-"

"UNDERSTAND?" Tsunade said in a threatening way.

"Hai." Naruto replied meekly.

Tsunade gave Sasuke his crutches and all four of them went to their fourth period. They all had the same class next, Science with Anko.

* * *

Naruto, Kiba, and Lee sat at one lab table, while Shikamaru and Chouji sat on the one behind theirs. The tables were black and covered with a bunch of lab equipment like burners and chemicals that they would be using later on during class. Sasuke sat at the back corner of the class with Gaara and Negi. **(A/N: In this, Negi and Lee are their ages/ 16 instead of a year older.) **

"MAN! Why the hell do I have to help that guy out?" Naruto said as he pounded on the table.

"Again, it's your fault anyways." Kiba said, "You guys were being really annoying in the locker room and how did I know you'd beat him up in there?"

Naruto sighed then rested his head on the table. "I wish I did. I didn't even get to punch him in there. He hurt himself."

"Yeah right, like Sasuke would randomly hurt himself." Shikamaru interrupted.

"The youth makes mistakes."Lee said as he nodded to himself in approval.

"See? Even Lee agrees with me." Naruto said as he lifted up his head and patted Lee on his back.

"Err, no I agree with the others. Sasuke doesn't get beaten that easily. I could not even defeat nor harm him in our battle." Lee said.

Naruto's head fell back down with a thud. A moment of silence filled the two tables. "Wmma, moo fwods S'uska bemfrre?" Naruto said

"Naruto, lift up your head. We can't hear you stupid." Kiba said as he shook his head at the dumb blonde.

Naruto tilted his head to the side so his mouth and one eye weren't blocked. He stared at Lee through the bangs that slightly covered his eyes as he tilted his head.

"What?" Lee asked Naruto.

"I said, wait, you fought Sasuke before?"

"Oh yes. Twas the day of the-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah just tell me what happened."

"He challenged him, Lee lost and so Lee devoted himself to training for a month. After he challenge Sasuke's friend Gaara and Gaara broke his leg… with sand."

Lee's head fell down in shame. Naruto lifted his head up, completely off the table. "With sand?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah he-"

"Yo brats! It's class time. If you guys want to talk, wait till lunch and have your girly tea party at your table, but right now you better pay attention!" Anko, the teacher shouted.

"What did y-." Kiba smacked Naruto in the head.

"She's a teacher, just shut up for now."Kiba mumbled.

Naruto elbowed Kiba on the side. "Fine." Naruto whispered back.

"Hai, sorry sensei." Kiba and Naruto apologized at the same time. Shikamaru rolled his eyes at them, knowing they'll start talking later.

"You better be," Anko said. "As I was saying put on your safety equipment (The goggles.)" All the students did as she said."Turn the burner on low and pour the white liquid in the beaker into the glass above the burner." (**A/N: Yeah, didn't learn chemistry yet, so deal with the bad instructions…)**

"Ugh, I'm hungry. Kiba, buy me lunch when it's lunch time."

"Why do I have to?" Kiba asked then started to smirk. "Hey, if I buy you lunch can I feed it to you?"

"No dumbass."

"Heh, like you can say that."

"Shut up and listen idiots." Anko said to them. "The last thing you have to do is pour the green stuff into the glass and wait for it to bubble then something will happen with the color. Make sure you do all 20 things before you do that last part or else… Anyways, go on and work with you tables and get started now!"

"Finally, she's done talking." Naruto said with a sigh. Kiba poured in the white liquid that was in the beaker.

"Guys, I'll be back. I'm just going to get the other stuff." Lee said as he walked towards the supply room.

"Okay." Naruto and Kiba said.

"Here, Naruto, you pour this one in." Kiba said while handing Naruto a pinkish liquid.

Naruto grabbed the beaker. "Okay." Naruto started pouring the pink stuff in the glass. "I wonder what happened with Lee and Gaara." He thought while pouring, not paying attentionto what he was doing.

"Oi, Naruto, you're pouring too much."

No reply.

"Naruto, stop!"

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed and was about to jump back.

Boom.

"…"

"…"

Cough

Cough

Both boys let out a breath of black air out of their mouths.

"I-Idiot." Kiba said to Naruto, without even trying to turn his head towards him. There was black dust (or whatever that burnt stuff is) covering all of the front upper halves of their bodies. Including their hair and clothes. Naruto and Kiba's hair were jumping backwards as if they were put on pause while a wind machine was blowing towards them on full blast.

Lee came back in the room with some bottles in his hands and saw Naruto and Kiba. "What did I just miss?"

Everyone in the classroom started laughing so hard and taking pictures of the two, including the teacher. Gaara and Negi were smirking and calling them dumbasses, while Sasuke was chucking slightly due to Naruto's blank expression. Shikamaru was shaking his head at them and laughing at them at the same time."So troublesome." He said to Naruto. Chouji and Shikamaru were lucky because Naruto and Kiba blocked all of the dust from hitting them.

"OH MY GOD NARTU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kiba screamed at Naruto.

"Dude it was an accident!" Naruto said as he got up from his chair.

Anko was holding her stomach and gripping the desk. "You… guys can- go to the- Ahaha- nurses… office. AHAHAHA!"

Naruto ran out the room, while Kiba stomped after him and slammed the room door shut.

The room went silent again.

(3)

(2)

(1)

"AHAHAHHAHA!" The room erupted with more laughter than before.

* * *

Naruto and Kiba walked tensely to the nurse's office.

"Naruto." Kiba said in a threatening voice.

"H-hai!?"

"I'll get you back for this. Trust me, I will."

And with that, they entered the nurse's office for the second time that day.

* * *

**Me: Hmm I wonder what's going to happen…**

**Ghai: Dude, you already know what's going to happen, you made this.**

**Me: :P doesn't mean I thought of it yet.**

**Ghai :Oh yeah, I forgot. You're stupid.**

**Me: :'( I'm going to go cry in a corner now. Ghai, you're mean!**

**Ghai: :] thanks! Anyways review, follow and favorite her story!**

**Me: Nobody loves me!**

**Ghai: Yes, yes we all know that**

**Me: ….**

**Ghai: *eats Crissy's cookie**

**(Both names are **_**named **_**after me. P.S my name's not Crissy)**

**Next chapter is… CHAPTER 8!**


End file.
